Ubriaco
by con queste ali rotte
Summary: After a night of celebration with the thieves, a "slightly" - drunken Ezio decides to crash at Leonardo's workshop. Very light Leonardo x Ezio oneshot, rated T for Italian swears. R and R, please.


**Series : Assassin`s Creed**

**Characters / Pairing : Ezio Auditore x Leonardo Da Vinci**

**Rating : T, for some swears.**

**A/N : Uhuhuhuh. I'm back, you read it right.**

**This was really just a spur - of - the - moment thing - I've been meaning to write something, honestly. And Assassin's Creed II has been the object of my affections for the longest time now.**

**Not to mention, this pairing - Ezio x Leonardo is cannon. Everyone knows it. : |**

**… A - anyway ! I actually came up with this idea while I was trying ( and failing ) to fall asleep last night. ;;**

**Kind of fluffy and a little shaky since this is my first time writing something about this pairing. But since I love it so, I really want to give it a shot. So, without further ado. ~**

**DISCLAIMER : I'm in no way affiliated with Ubisoft. I don't own Leonardo or Ezio anywhere except in my mind, l - lol. | D ;;**

* * *

Everything seemed to move so quickly that Leonardo had to take a step back in his mind and think about how he'd gotten into this position.

It started off as any other day had - People coming in to ask for commissions ( which would more likely than not be procrastinated on until the last minute ), people coming in to pick up commissions ( which _were_ actually procrastinated on and done at the last minute ).

As an added bonus, a certain white - hooded assassin had showed up at the painter's front door with a Codex page and a grin that said he was up to something.

The festival of Carnevale was reaching it's end, and with the assassination of the Doge already done with, Ezio seemed to feel it … _proper_ to celebrate in some way. Not that he was going to go out and parade up and down the streets ; that would be foolish. No, he would simply be going to the thieves' guild for some kind of celebration that would more likely than not involve plenty of wine and women. If he and Antonio were involved, after all, it was almost obvious. Rosa would most likely be there as well, as would all of the _ladri_ that assisted Ezio thus far. It sounded lively enough, and God knew Ezio deserved some kind of break from all these dangerous missions that he'd been on as of late -

"So will you come, _amico_ ?" The younger male's voice finally broke through Leonardo's concentration, and he turned away from the Codex Page to look at the other. He wore an odd kind of smile, one of those truly genuine smiles that he rarely wore anymore due to the stresses of the life he now led. But that was what came with deciding to finish his father's work as an assassin. At least, that was how Leonardo thought of it.

Even so, it wasn't unpleasant.

"Ah, _mi dispiace_, Ezio. Come to what, now ?" The artist honestly hadn't heard half of the things Ezio was saying, much to the other's dislike - he'd been too focused on the Codex page.

"To this celebration. Haven't you been listening to me this entire time ?" Borderline irritation laced the younger male's words.

A laugh escaped the older man's lips, even so. "Of course I have, and I'm afraid I'll have to decline. There is … much to do here, you see." A hand swept through the air, gesturing towards the table on which commissions piled up, none of which were finished and most of which were due within the next day or so.

Ezio seemed almost disappointed, but then, he wasn't exactly surprised - being friends with the artist for this long, he knew that Leonardo had issues when it came to deadlines and procrastination. "_Va bene. _Perhaps next time - that is, if you are not as busy as you are right now."

Translation : _'If you decide not to wait until the last minute with all these things as you have this time.' _

Blue eyes lock with brown, and there is a shuffle of papers as the Codex is given back to its original owner. A semi - forced smile traces the artist's lips as he watches the other pull the white hood back on, signifying that it was time for him to go - something that, over time, the older male came to dread more and more. "Of course, Ezio. Next time."

As Ezio waves and walks out the door of the workshop to leave the artist alone once more, he leaves Leonardo wondering if there will _be_ a next time, just like always.

* * *

The rest of that evening was fairly quiet. Without further distraction ( and without the drive to go out and look for one ), Leonardo kept his word and worked on a few of the commissions that had piled up over the last few days. He'd gone back and forth between them for a while, working on whichever one he felt like working on at that moment; then, when he lost his inspiration, he'd move onto another one. It wasn't exactly efficient, being that it left them half - done, but with this method, he'd managed to finish one whose deadline was actually tomorrow. A satisfied sigh escaped him as he stepped back and looked back at the portrait he was instructed to draw. It was perfect, exactly what was asked of him; however, the fact that he was so satisfied with it was not yet enough to keep his mind from straying to other topics.

"Other topics" being Ezio. He was worried, but that was like Leonardo - he always worried for the younger male's safety when it came to assassinations. Following in his father's steps, becoming an _assassino_ … It was all horribly messy, not to mention, horribly dangerous. Each time that Ezio stepped out of this workshop with that carefree wave and a promise that he would return with another Codex page could very well be the last time that he ever did it; Leonardo knew that, and he was certain Ezio knew it as well.

Of course, Ezio knew; it was his job, after all. He'd chosen this lifestyle, he _must_ have known. But it seemed that all the dangers didn't stamp out the fire of revenge in the younger man's soul - not at all.

Part of Leonardo wished they would have.

"Ah, but what am I worried about ? It is just a party." The artist wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, stray splotches of paint smearing themselves to his forehead as he did so - he didn't notice. "He is with Antonio and Rosa - _amici_. Nothing bad could possibly happen."

A look at the clock told the male it was far too late for him to be up. With one final shake of his head, as though he were trying to get rid of the bad thoughts, he headed off to his bedroom, a small room in the back of the workshop, which was almost totally hidden from sight by the clutter of the workshop itself. He'd gotten to the room and managed to start getting undressed before the loud, angry sounds of fists and feet pounding against his front door began. Followed by incessant screaming.

"_Cazzo !"_

The voice was distinct ; he couldn't have confused it for any other. Quickly pulling his top - wear back on, Leonardo scrambled to the door to open it. However, the moment he'd gotten there, the door was pushed open with a surprisingly large amount of force. The artist actually jumped back a foot or two; he probably would have ran, had he not seen the man standing outside the door - the cause of the disturbance.

Not to mention, had he not seen the state the man was in.

"… Ezio ?"

He was swaying slightly, and he didn't look as though he were in his right state of mind, but standing before him was indeed the assassin who had been here earlier in the day - just not in the same state as he was before. It was obvious that he'd drank a bit too much; Leonardo could smell the wine off of the other man despite the distance between them. '_Celebrated a bit _too _much, I assume._' He had to stifle the laugh that was trying to force it's way out; Instead, he managed to ask, "Ezio, what are you doing here ? I thought you were with Antonio and Rosa for tonight, celebrating -"

"I was. And now I am … I am here." The assassin's speech was slightly slurred, and as he stepped into the workshop ( or rather, _swayed_ - the way he was moving couldn't possibly be considered walking ), he gave the door he'd just kicked in a menacing glare. "_Dio mio,_ Leonardo. You need to get that fixed. That thing. That _pezzo di merda_ door. It doesn't work. Does not."

As Ezio found a chair to slump in, Leonardo closed the door, at the same thinking of what he was to do now. His original plan was to go to sleep, but … He turned to look over at the younger male, who was slouching so far over in the armchair that he almost looked like he would topple over without notice. Suffice it to say he would probably have to take care of the other man before he got any rest.

"Of course, Ezio. I'll see to that in the morning." Deciding that going along with whatever the younger male said would be best for now, Leonardo sighed as he walked over to the other, bending down in front of him to undo and take off his boots - he wouldn't be able to do it himself if he tried. "But for now, you should get some rest. You're not going to feel exactly _well_ tomorrow morning, after all the celebrating you've done tonight."

"Ah, no. Wait. _Aspetta._" The younger male made a look that resembled that of a confused child - cue Leonardo having to stifle his laughter once more. "Do you not want to hear ?"

"About ?"

"_Gesù Cristo_, Leonardo - tonight !"

A laugh and a nod was all the answer the assassin needed before he launched into his story about the celebration - most of it revolving around, as Leonardo could have guessed, courtesans, drinking, fooling around, and more drinking. All the while, the artist nodded where necessary, moving swiftly to remove the other's boots, bracers, and armor. Once he was finished, he stood, accomplished, and then moved on to task number two, one that would not be so easy - moving Ezio over to the bed. He couldn't leave him on the armchair the entire night, not in the condition he'd wake up in when morning came. He could have the bed, and Leonardo would just take the chair himself.

Ezio wasn't exactly light, and so it wasn't easy for the artist to maneuver him over to the bed just due to that - but add in the fact that Ezio wasn't willing to cooperate with him and it made it all the more difficult. All the way, the assassin complained about how he 'wasn't tired', and how Leonardo was 'babying him' - which was probably true, but in this state, how could he _not_ ? If left alone, Ezio wouldn't be able to make a coherent step, nor a coherent decision. It was for this reason that, when he was finally able to get the other into the room and onto the bed, Leonardo stood there stubbornly, hands on hips, frowning at the other.

"You need rest. And I won't hear another word about it." He said, surprisingly serious and firm.

"But Leonardo -" The assassin started, but the tossing of blankets and quilts in his direction stopped him.

"You'll be thanking me tomorrow morning. Good night, Ezio."

"… Hmph."

Feeling victorious, the artist turned to leave at that point - only to be stopped short at the doorway when the other called for him again. He sighed as he heard, "_Ehi_, Leonardo," and turned back to the assassin laying on the bed. He'd managed to maneuver himself so that he was laying on his side, facing Leonardo, and the look on his face was the very same he'd worn earlier - when he came to the workshop to tell Leonardo about the celebration in the first place. "Yes, Ezio ?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you like me ?"

The question only made the artist raise his eyebrow again, his head tilting ever so slightly out of habit. He had to remember that this wasn't Ezio talking - it was the alcohol. Still, it was a strange thing to ask. On the other few occasions which Ezio came … _intoxicated_, to the workshop, he'd never asked such a thing. "_Ma, per certo_, Ezio. You are my closest friend. You know this by now."

"No, no. That is not what I mean. It is …" The smile, if it were possible, grew a bit wider, and the assassin gestured as best as he could with his hands, moving his hands between the two of them as though he were suggesting something involving them both together. "I mean … Do you _really_ like me ?"

It was a childish way to put it, but Leonardo was certain that he knew what Ezio was getting at. His face flushed slightly, and for a second, he wasn't sure how to respond. The answer in actuality was _yes, of _course _he did - _but he couldn't just say that so openly.

Then again, Ezio _was_ asking. And he _was _very drunk. If he did decide to answer that way, chances were, he wouldn't remember -

No, that wasn't the way Leonardo wanted it, at all. So he very simply cleared his throat ( the flushed complexion still visible ) and shook his head, as though he didn't understand. "Ah … _mi dispiace_, I'm not so sure I follow you, Ezio -"

" - I really like you, _sai_."

As if the question didn't catch him off - guard already.

He didn't know what he was saying, Leonardo had to remind himself. He was drunk off of wine and celebration - come tomorrow morning, he wouldn't remember any of what he was saying right now. And … if _this_ were to ever happen between them, - which, again, Leonardo doubted; Ezio was a woman's man, he didn't like those kinds of things - he would have to be perfectly sober and know what he was saying.

So the artist didn't get his hopes up, no matter how much he wanted to.

"… Of course you do, Ezio. Now, you should rest ; I'll leave you to sleep. Good night."

"You should stay."

Oh, if _only_ he knew what he was doing to the artist right now -

"N - no. That's quite alright, Ezio. Good night." And before Ezio could say something else to tempt the poor man into doing things he'd more likely than not regret, he hurried out of the room and hurried over to the armchair where the assassin sat moments ago. Flopping into it with a quiet sigh, he curled up in it, trying to fall asleep - only to realize that it was far too cold in the workshop. And all the blankets were in the room. With Ezio. And taking them from him wasn't exactly an option.

Besides … If _it_ was offered, he should take advantage of it, shouldn't he ?

* * *

The next morning was one of confusion and some embarrassment. The assassin awoke to find himself tangled in the arms of another - but it wasn't a woman, he could tell that much by the body that lay underneath the layers of clothing and blankets. Opening one of his eyes slowly, he caught sight of dark hair that stopped just a bit under the chin; There were specks of stubble on the chin, and if he looked close enough, the face in general looked far too familiar -

And then, blue eyes opened to look right back into brown eyes. Realization.

It was Ezio, surprisingly, who shot up first, sitting up straight and turning his back towards the other, muttering something about how he should get back to the _gilda dei ladri_, Rosa and Antonio were probably looking for him for some reason or another. Leonardo was able to catch just a glimpse of the other's face, slightly flushed and clearly embarrassed, waking up in that position with a _man_, and his _closest friend_,of all people.

As he dressed, they'd managed to speak normally ( once Ezio had recovered from the shock ), and neither had spoken of the situation they'd woken up to. Ezio was just as he always was, just with a massive hangover that he found himself moaning about in every other sentence. Leonardo chuckled and smiled, teasing him about it, as he always did. Things were the same, things were normal.

Leonardo shouldn't have expected any more, but he found himself expecting anyway.

As Ezio once again left him to his thoughts, those words turned themselves over and over in his head. _"Do you _really_ like me ?""I really like you, sai."_

He could hope, at most. He could cling to them. After all, they did say alcohol brought out a person's true feelings.

The thought brought a pleasant smile to his lips as he picked up his brush and began to paint once more.


End file.
